Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012)
Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja is an American animated television series created by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas for Disney XD. It is co-produced by Titmouse, Inc. and Boulder Media Limited. The series aired between August 13, 2012 and July 27, 2015, consisting of 50 episodes. With the Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Andrew Caldwell as Howard Weinerman *Ben Schwartz as Randy Cunningham 'Secondary Cast' *Ben Cross as The Sorcerer (eps27-50) *Cassie Scerbo as Heidi Weinerman *Dave Wittenberg as Bash Johnson *Jim Rash as Principal Slimovitz *John DiMaggio as McFist *Kevin Michael Richardson as Viceroy *Scott Menville as Bucky Hensletter *Tim Curry as The Sorcerer (eps1-25) 'Minor Cast' *Adam Pally as Plop Plop *Andy Dick as Mr. Driscoll (ep5) *Andy Richter as The Disciplinarian (ep13) *Annie Potts as Tawny Ringwald (ep9) *April Stewart as Marci McFist *Ben Cross as The Peddler (ep50) *Bill Hader as Dr. Sam (ep37), Whoopee 2 (ep30) *Billy Idol as Spikey Hair Bot (ep20) *Biz Markie as Tiny Timmy Scratch It (ep16) *Bobcat Goldthwait as Dickie/Dickie Monster (ep9) *Bruce Campbell as The Creep (ep50) *Carlos Alazraqui as Accordian Dave (ep48), Franz (ep10) *Chris Parnell as Charlie Clucker (ep47) *Danny Pudi as Levander Hart (ep30) *David Alan Grier as Rhymez (ep16) *David Koechner as Mac Antfee *Dee Bradley Baker as Evil Cyborg Julian, Juggo (ep48), Julian *Elaine Stritch as Ruth (ep32) *Fred Tatasciore as Sundown (ep47) *Gary Anthony Williams as Ward Smith (ep38) *Gilbert Gottfried as Ranginald Bagel (ep23) *Grey Griffin as Flute Girl *Ice T as Superintendent (ep45) *James Hong as Shopkeeper (ep49) *Jason Earles as Brent (ep10) *Jed Elinoff as Luigi (ep33), Whoopee (ep30) *Jennifer Tilly as Amanda Levay *Jim Cummings as Booray *Joel McHale as First Ninja/Dark Figure, Samurai (ep40), The Ninja Nomicon *John DiMaggio as Gene Levine (ep47) *John O'Hurley as PJ McFlubbuster (ep47) *John Oliver as Coach Green *John Witherspoon as Ward Smith (ep10) *Jon Lovitz as Queen Gabnidine (ep48) *Judy Reyes as Senora Jorge (ep6) *Keith Ferguson as Greg *Kenan Thompson as Socko (ep41) *Laura Marano as Rachel *Matt Berry as Brawn Brickwall (ep39) *Megan Mullally as Mrs. Marilyn Driscoll *Nat Faxon as Sinjin Knightfire (ep29) *Neil Flynn as Mr. Bannister *Patrick Warburton as Ninja of '05 (ep43) *Paul Reubens as Todd Principal (ep45) *Pauly Shore as The Key (ep48) *Piper Curda as Debbie Kang *Richard Kind as Mort Weinerman *Rob Paulsen as Jacques (ep14) *Rob Riggle as GT Bot (ep44), Rorg (ep41) *Robert Englund as Jason Meyers (ep34) *Robin Atkin Downes as Spiky Hair Bot (ep44) *Sarah Hyland as Theresa Fowler *Simon Pegg as Pitch Kickham *Sterling Knight as Buttermaker *Steve Zahn as Terry (ep20) 'Additional Voices' *Andrew Caldwell *April Stewart *Ben Schwartz *Carlos Alazraqui *Cassie Scerbo *Dave Wittenberg *David Koechner *Dee Bradley Baker *Fred Tatasciore *Gary Anthony Williams *Grey Griffin *JB Blanc *Jed Elinoff *Jeff Bennett *Jim Rash *John DiMaggio *Jon Lovitz *Kari Wahlgren *Keith Ferguson *Kevin Michael Richardson *Kim Mai Guest *Mark Slaughter *Megan Mullally *Michael Schwartz *Parvesh Cheena *Piper Curda *Sam Riegel *Sarah Hyland *Scott Menville *Scott Thomas *Tim Curry Category:Cartoons Category:2012 Cartoons